World Mew Mew
by Richforce
Summary: Post-Anime, Mew Berii and Ringo join as a new enemy appears. But there are other mews as well, are they friends or foes?
1. Return of the team Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (or Mew Mew Power if you'd prefer.)

Note: I'm mostly using English names for convenience with a notable exception. I use Japanese names when they're transformed because I think using the same name for their hero and secret identities is stupid; he's not called Super Clark for a reason.

* * *

Chapter one: The return of team Mew Mew. 

Zoey was taking a break at the café while reading Mark's latest letter from England.

Dear Zoey,

I am doing well; London is a beautiful city, but not a beautiful as Tokyo was when you were with me. I still study to find ways to protect the environment even though as Deep Blue I almost destroyed all human life. I'm still thankful that you were able to reach me at those crucial moments. Everyday I go Trafalgar Square and wait under the admiral's statue, the locals say that if you wait here long enough someone you know in England will eventually come and meet you. So I come everyday hoping that if you come we'll meet here.

Love, Mark

Zoey looked at the enclosed photo of the obelisk and the statue on top. She imagined meeting Mark under it, the embrace, the kiss…

"Hey Zoey." said Corina. "Think you can get back to work?"

Zoey's temple started pulsing. "Maybe if you actually do some yourself for once I will."

Then a crash was heard. Bridget had collided with Kikki and they both dropped what they were carrying, Renee was busy taking an order so Zoey went to the supply closet. "Break's over."

At the end of the day Elliot called the girls to the lab. "Elliot you said that a new enemy appeared and that's why our powers returned." said Zoey. "So far they haven't showed up, was it a false alarm?"

"You have to understand." said Wesley. "We started detecting the energy of infusers and made an assumption."

"Well I guess that we're done for the day." said Corina.

"But stay on guard girls." said Elliot. "It's only a matter of time before we find ourselves nose to nose with another Predacite."The girls started leaving for the night. "And ladies." They turned back. "We will beat them."

* * *

The next day Zoey was doing some shopping in an open air market. "Zoey is that you?" she heard. 

She looked around. "Over here!" said another voice. She turned around and saw two girls; one had long blonde hair and red eyes the other had short ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Alice, Janet!" Zoey was elated. Alice Pride was an old friend she first met at nursery school, Janet Stone was her cousin; the three of them were great friends during elementary school.

"Long time, no see." said Alice, the blonde.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well cousin, we were just shopping on our own when Alice and I met each other." said Janet. "We started talking when you walked by and here we all are now."

"Wow the last time we've all been together was elementary school graduation. Where have you been?"

"Okinawa." said Janet. "Oh and Don says hi." Janet was referring to an older brother she had in the military.

"Well I've been going to an all girls school." said Alice. "It's nice but I don't see my boyfriend often enough for my tastes."

"You consider yourself lucky." said Zoey. "My boyfriend is half way around the world right now."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well I have this part time job at Café Mew Mew."

"Oh I've heard that place is great! We should grab a bite there sometime."

"I feel like something sweet." said Janet.

"Great idea, we can talk there." said Zoey.

As they started walking away Minimew started reacting. "Predacite alert! Predacite alert!"

"Predacite?" asked Janet.

Just then a giant scorpion came in and thrust it's stinger at them.

"Yikes!" Alice said as they barely dodged the sting.

"This way!" said Zoey. She intended to find a safe place to hide Alice and Janet then go to an open area to fight the Predacite. Unfortunately the Predacite was faster then she anticipated and they were soon trapped at an empty part of a large vacant lot. "This is NOT how I wanted to die!" said Janet.

"If any one has a bazooka or something on them now's the time to use it!" said Alice.

"Girls." Zoey said. "Prepare yourselves for the shock of your lives.

"Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!"

Alice and Janet were surprised when they saw Zoey turn into Mew Ichigo right before their eyes.

"Zoey?" asked Janet.

"You're Mew Ichigo?" said Alice.

Mew Ichigo turned to the Predacite. "Attacking me and my friends is unforgivable! Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face!" The scorpion then used the side of it's pincer to knock Ichigo to the side. "Ok, you want to play rough?" She got out her bell.

"Strawberry Bell,full power!"

The attack hit the Predacite with no effect. "Ok, you asked for it!" she got out a wand to use with the bell.

"MewAquaDrop Purify,full power!"

The bell glowed and drops of mew aqua came from the wand, then the Predacite turned jet black and the drops had no effect.

"Mew Aqua doesn't work, isn't there any way to beat this thing?"

The Predacite roared at it thrust it's stinger at Alice and Janet. "Ahhh!"

Mew Ichigo grabbed them at the last second and dove out of the way.

"Are you two ok?" she then saw that marks appeared on their bodies. Alice had a pink heart with rabbit ears on top and cat whiskers to the sides on her check and Janet had a swimming penguin on her ankle. "You, you're both Mew Mews!"

"We're Mew Mews?" said Janet.

Minimew spat out a pair of pendants. "Use them, it's our only chance!"

"Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!"

Alice gained white rabbit ears on top of her head and a small white cat-like tail; she also had a whitish pink outfit similar to Ichigo's. Janet had a red outfit that spread in the back at the bottom to look like flippers and included a bow in her hair.

"I can tell." said Alice. "I am Mew Berii!"

"And I'm Mew Ringo!" said Janet.

The Predacite then extended its pincers and tried to cut them in half.

"Use your weapons!" said Mew Ichigo. "Just say the first thing that comes to your minds."

Mew Ringo got a pair of Maracas.

"Melee Maracas!" She shook them around. "Avalance Crash!"

A pile of snow fell on the Predacite.

Mew Berii got a staff with ribbons and a bell on top.

"Aura Staff!" she twirled it around. "Light Spread!"

Beams of white light hit the Predacite, but it just shook the attacks off.

"Nothing seems to hurt it!" said Mew Berri.

"Zoey, Ichigo…" Mew Ichigo heard. The voice sounded just like her.

"What?"

"The creature that has taken over this animal has been corrupted with dark poison. To purify it you must reach into your soul and use the light within all living things."

"Light within my soul?"

"As it was before, it is now; but the outcome is still uncertain…" Mew Ichigo reached within herself and her bell started to glow brightly. It morphed to include another bell at the bottom of the heart.

"Soul Strawberry Bell,full power!"

The attack caused the infuser to leave the scorpion. The infuser was a jet black color but just before Minimew collected it; it changed to its normal blue color as it released a black drop that evaporated as it hit the ground.

"Hey are you ok!" said Mew Zakuro as she came with the other members of Team Mew Mew.

"Fine." said Mew Ichigo. "Now I like you all to meet the newest members of our team Mew Berii and Mew Ringo."

"Nice to meet you." said Mew Berii.

"I think we better head back to the café." said Mew Minto.

Mew Retasu picked up the scorpion by the tail. "We better get this little guy to a new home."

"I got it." said Mew Purin as she got a jar with holes on the lid to carry the arachnid.

As they left they didn't notice a woman speaking into a gem on her wrist. "Phase one is complete, awaiting the commencement of phase two…"

* * *

Back at the café Elliot ran a scan on the new Mew Mews. "Hmm, Janet has been infused with the DNA of the Humboldt Penguin." 

"I didn't look that much like a penguin." said Janet.

"I'm sure that it will be more apparent in your abilities."

"What about me?" asked Alice.

"You are a little more unusual, the DNA you've been infused with is a combination of the Pygmy Rabbit and the Manul Wildcat."

"Does that make her twice the Mew the rest of us are?" asked Bridget.

"I don't know about that, but judging from that how strong that Predacite was we'll need all the help we can get."

"Speaking of which, what's with the new bell?" asked Kikki.

"I'm not sure." said Zoey. "I heard a voice in my head that sounded just like me, it told me to use the light of my soul to beat it and it just happened after that."

"This is all very strange." said Corina. "What say we call it a day?"

"Fine, but I want Alice and Janet to start work here tomorrow." said Elliot.

"Ok, oh and Elliot." said Zoey. "Since you had to get some more help I'm glad you brought in some old friends of mine." They all left then.

Elliot typed something on his computer and a list of five names and animal species appeared. "Something wrong?" said Wesley.

"I didn't want to alarm the girls right now, but I didn't use the DNA infuser since we infused Zoey and the others."

"Then how did Alice and Janet get infused?"

"Someone had to have done it; the only explanation is that someone is copying the Mew Project."

"What should we do?"

"I think we should keep this a secret until we have a better idea on who it is."

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden laboratory a shadowed figure in a lab coat was observing data as it passed over a screen. "Time to commence phase two." He held up a beaker with a black liquid in it. "Soon we will make a new world, a better world."

* * *

Notes: The Pygmy Rabbit is a smaller endangered species of rabbit found in Washington State; the Manul or Pallas cat is an endangered wildcat native to Afghanistan and western and central China. 


	2. Concert Crash

If this took a little while it was because I was picking out what parts of the original and dub I wanted to use. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 2: Concert Clash

In a hidden laboratory the mysterious doctor was addressing a red-haired woman who had a vortex mark on her forehead. "The world needs to change; Mankind has made it corrupt through pollution, war, tyranny and suffering. For this I'm counting on you Blight, use the Infusers and Black Zero to further our goals."

"Of course Dr. Jackal, I will do my job." Blight said. She then took an infuser and opened a Petri dish with a single drop of the black liquid and the drop leapt onto the infuser turning it black. "Let's get to work my little pet."

* * *

Alice was ready for her first day of work at Café Mew Mew as she left the Murasaki Shikibu School for Girls. On the way she saw her boyfriend, Peter, doing tricks with his roller blades. He had blue hair and blue eyes. "Hey Alice how are you doing?"

"Just fine Peter."

"Please just call me Pete."

"Oh sorry, they keep stressing manners at school. So did you get them?"

"There's a little problem with the tickets."

"You couldn't get them."

"I got them; the problem is that I thought the price was for two tickets when really they were for seven."

"You bought seven tickets?"

"Maybe you can invite some friends."

"I know who I want to invite but…"

"But what?"

"There are only five tickets to share and six people I want to ask."

"I guess you'll have to talk over it with them. By the way who are they?"

"Co-workers at Café Mew Mew, I'm starting today."

"Doesn't sound like you knew them for that long."

"Well, can trust you to keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Alice started to whisper. "You're looking at one of the two newest members of the Mew Mew Team!"

"No way!"

"Shhh!" said Alice. "I'm only telling you because I really like you."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me; I think it's cool that you're a Mew Mew."

"Ok, I better get to work, thanks for the tickets."

"Hey why don't I go with you? I could use a snack."

"Ok, it's next to the park."

The two then made their way to the café.

* * *

At the café the other girls weren't very happy with Alice. "We don't go around telling everyone that we're Mew Mews!" said Corina.

"How can we be sure we can trust him?" said Bridget.

"Pete's ok." said Alice. "But you're right, I should have checked with you first."

"Hey, forgive and forget." said Zoey. "Come on let's get you and Janet into your waitress outfits."

Alice's outfit was a light shade of pink while Janet's was a lighter shade of red than Zoey's.

Alice always smelled the orders before she delivered them and Janet and Zoey sometimes mixed up the orders they got but other than that it was a normal work day.

* * *

When they were closing up Alice turned to the others. "By the way, Pete gave me some tickets to the Destined Fire concert tomorrow night and I was thinking about giving you some extra tickets I have."

"That's great!" said Janet.

"Before everyone thanks me I only have enough tickets for six of you, so someone can't go."

"The rest of you take them." said Renee. "I don't really need…"

"Hey!" said Kikki. "She has a ticket in her purse, front row too!"

"And a backstage pass!" said Bridget.

"What?" asked Corina. "I didn't think you liked rock and roll."

"They were gifts from Ryan Keyes." Renee sighed.

"The bands vocalist and lead guitar?" Alice asked.

"Isn't he the one who keeps an armadillo as a pet?" asked Zoey.

"That's the drummer." said Renee. "Ryan and I have been seeing each other for a little while, he asked me to come."

"Well I guess I'll go if Renee is going." said Corina.

"I guess we'll all be going then." said Zoey.

* * *

That night Zoey was tossing and turning in bed. "What, what is this?"

Dream Sequence

Zoey found herself floating in midair with cat ears and tail exposed. She was looking over what looked like an army of people with animal characteristics prepared for battle. "Who are all these people? Are they Mew Mews?" she then started to see a woman in full body armor with a cat's tail and was about to see her face…

End dream Sequence

Zoey woke up in a cold sweat cat ears and tail exposed. "What was that all about?"

* * *

At the night of the concert the girls all gathered at the stadium. "Thanks for letting us tag along on your date Alice." said Zoey.

"Well I thought we could all do something together." said Alice. "You know outside of waiting tables and fighting Predicates."

"And don't worry about Me." said Peter. "I think what you're all doing is awesome, I can keep a secret."

"Well we know now that we can count on you." said Corina.

* * *

As the other girls got their seats Renee went to meet Ryan backstage. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Renee, glad you could make it."

"Thanks Ryan." said Renee. "I've never felt so open before and it's thanks to you."

"Hey you've inspired me; my music means more to me now than it did before."

At that moment a guy with black glasses came in. "It's almost Showtime."

"Okay, Blake. You better get to your seat Renee."

"Break a leg." said Renee.

After everyone left the dressing room Blight came in through a wall and walked over to an armadillo sleeping in a pen. "You're going to this shows new star." She let the black infuser loose on the Armadillo who started to change.

* * *

Destined Fire was playing an upbeat tune with Ryan singing.

"I, live, for the smile on your face. I, live, for the warmth of your embrace…"

At that moment a giant purple Armadillo with a green gem in its forehead burst in from backstage.

"That wasn't in the program." said the Bass Player.

Everyone started running after it roared. The girls ran over to the restroom. "Can't we get one night off?" said Zoey.

"I guess it's time to do your thing." said Peter.

"Right." said Alice.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!"

The girls all transformed and went out to the nearly empty stadium. "Has anyone seen Ryan?" asked Mew Zakuro.

"I'd be more worried about yourselves." said Blight.

"And just who are you?" Mew Ringo asked.

"Blight, not that you'll need to know that name for long."

"Well we can't let you attack these people!" said Mew Ichigo.

The Mew Mews then said. "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!"

"Interesting form of intimidation, here's mine." She turned to the Predacite. "Armordillo, crush them."

Armordillo turned black and rolled up into a ball with spikes coming out it. It then rolled toward the Mew Mews.

"Get out of the way!" said Mew Minto as she pulled out her weapon when they dodged the attack. "Heart Bow, Echo Strike!"

Mew Retasu, Mew Purrin, Mew Zakuro, Mew Berii and Mew Ringo got their Weapons as well.

"Combat Castanets, Deep Sea Rush!"

"Golden Tambourine, Tambourine Trench!"

"Purple Cross Whip, Shadow Lash!"

"Melee Maracas, Avalanche Crash!"

"Aura Staff, Light Spread!"

Armordillo turned jet black as the attacks hit it with no effect.

"Nothing?" said Mew Retasu.

"This happened before." said Mew Ichigo. "I have to attack it with my new bell."

"That will be a problem." said Blight as she started to vanish. "Armordillo can't be harmed while he's rolled up."

"We have to open it up somehow." said Mew Berii.

"Dragon Claws, Viper Slash!"

At that moment a man with dark green hair wearing dark green pants and a dark green sleeveless jacket that looked liked it was made from lizard skin appeared using claws that came from two pieces of metal that were strapped on top of his hands to strike the Predacite causing a gash in it's armor. They then saw he had a dark green leather collar with a power pendant hanging from his neck and that he had a lizard tail.

"Who are you?" said Mew Ringo.

"Call me Mew Raimu." He said. "Mew Zakuro, strike where I hit and it should unroll."

"Well, alright. Shadow Lash!"

The attack was more successful this time unrolling Armordillo.

"Now, Mew Ichigo!" said Mew Zakuro.

"Soul Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"

The Infuser left the armadillo and released a drop of Black Zero before Mini Mew eliminated it. As the Black Zero evaporated Mew Minto noticed it. "What was that?"

"Not sure, but we were lucky that Mew Raimu showed up when he did…" Ichigo then looked around and found he was gone. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Is everyone all right?" said Ryan as he showed up. "Did my band make it out ok?"

"I believe so." said Mew Zakuro. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was knocked out when that thing showed up."

"You better go home." said Mew Berri.

"Ok."

* * *

Elsewhere, Blight has communicating with Dr. Jackal. "The mission was a partial success, I've accomplished goal A."

"Continue your work I'll send more Infusers and Black Zero to you."

"As you wish doctor."

* * *

The next day Elliot and Wesley had a meeting with the girls in the café. "From the data R2000 was able to collect on Mew Raimu it seems that his DNA was combined with that of the Komodo Dragon."

"Are there any other Mew Mews you should tell us about?" asked Zoey.

"Actually now's probably the time for me to tell this to you as well as Janet and Alice; I wasn't the one who infused them."

"What?" asked Alice.

"Someone has copied the Mew Project. Who, How and Why we don't know."

"Then that guy, he was infused by whoever infused us?" asked Janet.

"I'd say so." said Wesley.

"I have a feeling he haven't seen the last of Mew Raimu." said Zoey.

* * *

Note: Raimu is Japanese for Lime; the Komodo Dragon is the world's largest species of lizard that lives only on four Indonesian islands. 


End file.
